Heart of the Future
by Gamer165
Summary: Set after Kingdom Hearts II and Ecco the Dolphin DTOF while living on Earth Kairi and four of her friends get transported to an underwater world during a field trip and after getting turned into dolphins they meet Ecco and team up to save the future.


Disclaimer: Ecco the Dolphin and Kingdom Hearts belong to their respective owners all I own is my ideas and my original characters

**This takes place two weeks after Kingdom Hearts 2 and two weeks after Ecco Defender of the Future**

**Chapter 1: The transformation**

_After the defeat of Organization XIII Kairi had some how appeared on planet called Earth and she was living with two of the friends she had made and was trying to live the life of a normal girl but her and her new friends will be drawn into a new adventure._

Kairi and the friends she had made were excited because of the field trip to the local aquarium however that meant group project and Kairi was thankful that she was grouped with her friends. "I can't wait to get there I wonder what kind of animals are there?" "You're going to love it Kai there's all kinds of animals there." And Kairi looked at Dani who was one of Kairi's best friends who also helped Kairi keep the peace between some of the other friends the two girls had. And suddenly Brian who was the star of the school's track team and one of Kairi and Dani's closest friends interrupted the girls' conversation "Uh hate to interrupt but what are supposed to do again?" "Jeez Brian haven't you been paying attention we're supposed to be studying dolphins." "Well sorry if I'm not as smart as you Eric." Eric just looked at his friend and just shrugged because he was one of the smartest kids in school. "Yeah well let's avoid a repeat of the trip to the zoo."

And the four of them looked at Alex who was Brian's cousin who was hoping not to have a repeat of Kairi's first field trip as a student at the junior high they all went to. And Brian just looked at him and remembered how his younger cousin was branded the troublemaker even if he didn't do anything wrong and he was hoping Alex would keep his temper under control. "Hey you jocks try to get me in trouble again I be seeing you after school you got that!" "Come on Alex don't let them rile you up." "Please Alex don't get into trouble by getting into a fight." And Alex just looked at Dani and Kairi and just went back to staring out the window and Kairi kind of felt bad for Alex after all she lived with him and Brian but Kairi and Alex had a friendship that could've been considered a friendship between brother and sister "Thanks Kairi" "You're welcome" and Brian couldn't explain it but Kairi had gentleness around her that was like light itself even Eric had said that she was one of the most humble people he had ever met.

"Oh miss Masters hope you and miss James can keep one of the members of your group in check and under control." And Kairi and Dani both said, "Uh yes sir" "I hate that guy" and Kairi and Dani looked at Alex and they understood why Alex would say that out of all the teachers they have the one he hates the most is their earth science teacher and it's not that Alex hates the earth science class that him, Kairi, and Dani go to it's just the teacher acts like the principle of a private English boys school and Kairi quickly learned Mr. Anderson the earth science teacher and Alex don't see eye to eye "Well look at the bright side at least for this project we're on our own." "That's if we stay on task" "Hey I'm cool with that as I long as don't have to hear or see you-know-who." And when the bus pulled up and everyone got off and went inside and everyone was listening to Mr. Anderson and Mrs. Carrington their life science teacher explain what the assignment was everyone took off.

After Kairi's group got into the dolphin exhibit they automatically got to work "Uh Eric which dolphin is the first on our list?" "That would be the North Atlantic Bottlenose Dolphin Alex." "Alright let's split the tasks up Alex you and Brian can do the drawings of the males and females along with the calves, Eric you just help me and Dani write down information like scientific classification, type of food they eat, habitat that sort of stuff." "Okay Kai" and Kairi just blushed because she was a little embarrassed because everyone agreed to her idea and a couple of minutes later during the lunch break "Alright so far so good we better keep this going nice work on the drawings." And Brian and Alex both kind of got on their faces that look that said am I good or what. And when the group of five got back to work on their assignment they quickly felt an invisible presence "Uh what was that?" "I don't know." Then suddenly time stopped and a whirlpool of water came and sucked the five friends into it.

"_Ugh what happened oh my head what was with that energy, then time stopping and that mysterious whirlpool what's going on?_" And after Kairi got some of her bearings she quickly saw her reflection on crystal and was kind of shocked to find out that she had turned into a dolphin and after remembering the info she had written down she decided to put her tail to work and after a few seconds of swimming she managed to find her friends and they automatically were trying to figure out what had happened to them. "Okay first we all felt that weird energy then a time stops and we all get sucked into a whirlpool" "And don't forget we've all turned into dolphins" North Atlantic Bottlenose Dolphins to be exact Brian and if I'm right you, me and Alex are male dolphins because the three of us look exactly like the drawing you did of the males and Dani you and Kairi are females because if I remember the drawings and what I've read correctly the skin coloring of female Bottlenose Dolphins is a little lighter then males." "Okay no need to get specific Eric" and Eric said, "Oh sorry about that Dani" after realizing he embarrassed her and Kairi.

Then Brian noticed something "Hey Eric I can guess the marks we have on our foreheads look like stars but it looks like they're in some sort of a pattern." "You're right Brian and it looks like the star-shaped marks on our foreheads form the constellation Delphinus" "Delwhat" "Delphinus Alex it's one of the northern constellations and it means dolphin in Latin." "Okay and we each have some weird mark over our right eye." And they went back to look at their reflections and saw they each had a weird colored mark over their right eye Kairi's was a white star, Dani's was a light blue water drop, Brian's was a red fire ball, Eric's was a yellow lighting bolt, and Alex's was a black star. "Alright let's start exploring and find out what happened." "Right" "You got it" "All right" "Let's do it"

**Okay the adventure begins and next chapter is where Kairi and her friends meet up with Ecco and learn about the world they've landed into so read and review and I'll try to get the next chapter started. **


End file.
